


24 Zombieland

by kaitlia777



Category: 24, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Prompt: Try to cross The Walking Dead with any fandom you want in just a couple of sentences.





	

Glenn wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but one moment he was alone, looking through an abandoned store for supplies, and the next Lori, Shane and Carl were with him, a pack of Walkers on their tail. The four of them wound up cornered in a dead-end alley, clinging to a ladder, mere feet above the Walkers, then….

There was a pissed off looking blonde guy with an axe standing amidst the bodies of over a dozen Walkers. He glared at the bodies, then the group of them dangling from the ladder, then lifted his walkie-talkie and said, "Chloe, I need a revised timetable. Got sidetracked savings civilians."

"I'm not civilian," Shane groused, but quieted under the baleful gaze.

"That was awesome!" Carl enthused as Lori tried to hush him.

"Thank you so much, we got separated from our group and I don't know what happened…."

"I think it's separated, I was doing my job," Glenn put in, but was ignored.

"… They came out of nowhere!" Lori continued, using her typical 'I'm a helpless (useless) girl' voice.

Blonde heaved a sigh, wearing an expression that said he'd rather be dealing with Walkers than them. "I don't have time for this bullshit…."

And that was how they met Jack Bauer.


End file.
